A Kiss Before Bed
by minixoxmya
Summary: Follow our to favourites in the days before their wedding and see what happens when the wedding day finally comes! rated T for safety, OneShot. Dont forget to R&R txg


A kiss before bed

**So here I am right in the middle of my finals but what better way to relax that to write you all a happy OneShot. Hope you like it; don't forget to R&R. A super big thank you to Holly for the vows she was just meant to start them but she couldn't stop…not that I'm complaining!! Last thing is a little dedication to Caroline, Holly, Lynn, Berry and Kylie, I love you all super lots!! © minixoxmya June '08**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY**

Vanessa smiled at herself in the full-length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. It had been 8 long years since she auditioned since the very beginning of High School Musical and so many things in her life had changed but there was one thing that had remained the same, her fabulous relationship with super hottie Zac Efron.

There had been some unbelievable hard times over the last 8 years but they were always made up for by the amazing good times that she and Zac had shared together.

"How are you getting on sweetie?" Vanessa's mom called in from outside the curtain door, Vanessa had been staring into the mirror at the beautiful dress she was wearing at Sylvia's bridal for the last 10 minutes.

"I think I've found the one" Vanessa smiled at her mother as she opened the curtain to reveal herself.

She was wearing a beautiful white sleeveless full-length dress in plain white satin with a champagne satin belt that accentuated her slim waist.

"Baby girl you look beautiful" Gina walked closer to her oldest daughter and smoothed the dress gently with her hands.

"I love it, it's so perfect" Vanessa couldn't stop looking at herself in the dress; she couldn't believe how amazing something so simple could look.

"He wont be able to take his eyes of you sweetheart, go take it off, get changed and I'll go pay" Vanessa looked at her mother with shock written all over her face, the dress she was wearing cost 3000, she was definitely not expecting her mom to pay.

"No, mom seriously I'll pay. It's way too much to expect you and dad to pay that much" Gina shook her head placing her hand gently against Vanessa's cheek.

"It's your wedding day, I know I don't have to pay but I want to now no more from you Vanessa Anne, take off the dress and let me pay" Vanessa smiled walking back into the large dressing room.

5pm came around quickly and Vanessa finally returned to the apartment in Toluca Lake that she had shared with Zac since she turned 21. Zac had remained in the same apartment that he began renting not long after Hairspray and High School Musical 2.

"Babe are you home?" Vanessa called as she threw herself onto the comfortable couch. She was truly exhausted, she and her mom had spent 8 hours trying to find the perfect dress that would make her wedding day even more special.

"Hey there beautiful" Vanessa opened her eyes and looked up to see Zac hovering over the top of the couch, he smiled even wider when she lifted her arms but instead of doing what any normal person would have done and walked around the coach to give her a cuddle he decided to roll himself all the way over the back of the couch and land comfortably on top of her to hold her tightly in his arms.

"You could have been normal and walked around the couch," Vanessa giggled as Zac nuzzled his face deeper into her hair.

"When have I ever done things the normal way that's what makes life boring and besides why waste a whole 10 seconds walking when I can spend an extra 10 seconds holding you" Vanessa grinned and shook her head, he had always had a way with words.

"Oh that was smooth" Vanessa giggled as she snuggled deeper up into Zac's arms.

"You wouldn't love me if I was normal like a boring office guy with a briefcase and glasses" Zac joked as he pulled them both up in to a sitting position keeping Vanessa snuggled tightly into his arms.

"I would love you whatever you did…with the exception of you living in a box on the street like that British girl near the gas station, I don't think I could love you as much if you did that" Zac looked at Vanessa in fake shock placing his hand dramatically against his heart.

"So you mean if I lost my job and my home, my money and my family you wouldn't love me anymore" Vanessa pretended to think for a second before shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"No I'm kidding of course I'd love you, I'll always love you no matter what" Zac chuckled and pulled Vanessa closer to him, simply enjoying the feeling of having her body snuggled against his.

"So…did you find a dress?" Zac asked rubbing his hand gently up and down Vanessa's sides, she giggled happily thinking how beautiful the wedding was going to be.

"I absolutely did and no you are not seeing it" Vanessa had given to precious dress to her mother to take care of so that Zac's curious eyes didn't spoil the surprise.

The next few days passed with no major dramas, Vanessa was planning the wedding in between shooting her new movie and Zac was busy with his first ever directing job.

It was Vanessa's lunch break and as soon as she flopped down comfortably on the couch in her trailer there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oh My God, I've seen the dress it's amazing, how much have you planned? Do you have a venue yet? I've barely even seen you since the engagement how are you?" Vanessa stood in the doorway staring blankly at Ashley who was throwing questions at her a million times a minute.

"Hey to you to Ash" Vanessa smiled as she moved aside to allow Ashley into her trailer.

"Well today we are planning your bachelorette party, it's going to be massive" Ashley squealed excitedly as she revealed all of the numerous booklets that she had collected. Vanessa groaned, she hated the thought of having a huge party to celebrate her last day of being unmarried, in her eyes it was nothing to celebrate, it should be a celebration of how much she was looking forward to spend the rest of her life with the man that she loves.

"There's not going to be a party, you know that's not my thing. I'd much rather have a quiet night in with a movie" Ashley stopped squealing and looked at Vanessa with her eyebrows knitted together.

"But…its your wedding…I don't understand" Vanessa sighed, she hadn't even wanted to see anyone on the night before her wedding. She knew that for traditions sake she couldn't see Zac so she thought she would just spend the evening alone with some ice cream and a good movie.

"Have you even known me to party Ash? I don't drink, I would much prefer just us girls spending some time together" Ashley sighed and threw the brochure down on the coffee table.

"Fine, it's you wedding but were going to a hotel for this girls night in…an expensive one" Vanessa smiled, finally an idea that she loved.

Zac had finally wrapped for the day and was very much looking forward to spending some much needed quiet time before Vanessa returned home from her day of filming, he sat himself down on the couch happily with a beer, flicked on the TV and scrolled until he found ESPN, a channel that he was only allowed to watch when Vanessa wasn't around.

"Efron, why didn't you tell me you were home alone" Corbin's booming voice sounded from the hallway, Zac groaned and threw is head back on the couch in annoyance.

"Dude how the hell did you get in here?" Zac asked as Corbin walked into the living room with a huge grin on his face.

"When Vanessa lost her key last month? Yeah I had it and made a copy no biggie, but seriously dude we have some party planning to do" Zac sighed, put his beer down on the coffee table and flicked off the TV.

"Dude Vanessa is gonna be home in an hour, I wanted to catch the game before that, can't we do this another time?" Zac asked looking at Corbin who still had a huge grin on his face.

"No, I have so many awesome ideas, we can play drinking games and get a stripper and-" Zac stopped Corbin from throwing out anymore horrible ideas.

"Stripper? No way, do you know how mad Nessa would be if she found out about that? There wouldn't be a wedding anymore" This was one thing that Zac knew Vanessa would hate, the thought of another girl being all over him would make her sick.

"Who wears the pants in this relationship dude, this will be the last night you can look at other girls and think 'wow she's hot'" Zac closed his eyes and shook his head, he couldn't believe Corbin had even suggested it.

"I haven't looked at another girl like that in 8 years one more night wont make any difference," Zac answered honestly, in his eyes no other girl compared to Vanessa, he didn't need to celebrate his last night of being able to look at other girls because he hadn't been looking at other girls for such a long time now.

"You can't honestly say that you haven't looked at one single girl and thought she was hot since you've been with Vanessa" Corbin looked at Zac his eyes wide with disbelief.

"She's my one and only dude, no on is more beautiful than she is, why would I want to look at another girl when I know I'll be spending the rest of my life with Vanessa" Corbin stood up dumfounded, he could not find the words to say to explain how shocked he was.

"Wow, you really love her huh" Zac smiled at this, for the first time in the whole day Corbin had actually said something worthwhile.

"Yeah man I do…more than you could ever imagine. She's my whole world dude I couldn't live without her" Corbin smiled, truthfully he was really happy than Zac hadn't looked at another girl, it assured him that Zac would never hurt Vanessa and that she was the he wouldn't be running off with other women.

"That's awesome dude, I'm going to head out now she'll be back soon and I know you guys love time alone" Corbin patted Zac on the shoulders as he walked towards the front door.

Half an hour later than planned Vanessa walked through the door throwing her keys down on the table. She walked into the living room expecting to see Zac watching TV and drinking a beer but instead she saw him fast asleep on the couch.

"Look at you" She giggled to herself brushing some hair out of his face and gently kissing his forehead. Still giggling to herself she picked up the white pages that had been left open on the coffee table; she looked at the open page and frowned, it certainly wasn't what she was expecting to see. She couldn't decide if she was disgusted, upset or both at the same time.

"What the hell is this" Vanessa spoke loudly throwing down the white pages onto the body of a still sleeping Zac, his eyes flew open as the heavy book hit his stomach.

"What is what? When did you get home?" Zac asked genuinely confused as to what Vanessa was making such a fuss about.

"The white pages you idiot, if your gonna pull something like that then maybe we shouldn't get married" Vanessa spoke angrily, she didn't mean the words that came out of her mouth but it was something that she felt needed to be said to get her point across. Zac remained confused but looked down at the pages open on is stomach and realized just what was going on.

"Oh babe its not what it looks like I swear it to you, Corbin was here before you came back telling me I should have a stripper for my bachelor party but I said no you gotta believe me babe please?" Vanessa watched as Zac shot up from the couch and took her into his arms, she was fighting between her heart telling her to believe every word he was saying and her head telling her to be careful because he could so easily by lying.

"I need some air" Vanessa pushed herself out of Zac's arms, she knew she was overreacting but just thinking of Zac looking at another girl the way he looked at her gave her shivers. In her heart she knew that this whole thing was Corbin's idea but her mind was telling her that if he really hated the idea he wouldn't have left the white pages open any longer than they had to be.

Vanessa decided it wasn't wise to drive when she was feeling the way she was so, despite the risk of paparazzi hiding in the bushed, she decided taking a sort walk world be a good idea.

She walked and walked until she reached the gas station and after realising she hadn't eaten in almost 8 hours she was glad this is where her legs had taken her.

"Can you spare a quarter?" Vanessa heard a small voice; she looked down and saw the girl that was always sat in the same place in a small box that she obviously called home. It had always puzzled Vanessa how this young looking girl had ended up living at the gas station. Instead of handing her the spare quarters hanging around in her purse she sat down besides the girl and sighed loudly.

"I take it you don't have any spare quarters then?" The girl asked as she looked strangely at Vanessa, no average person had sat down with her before let alone a world famous celebrity.

"Doesn't life just really annoy you sometimes?" Vanessa asked staring off into the distance, the girl looked strangely at Vanessa once again, if it wasn't enough that she was sitting next to a famous person she was now talking to one to.

"Your really asking me that question, I live in a box of course life annoys me but that's me what's up with you?" Vanessa sighed once again thinking back to what had happened at home, she turned to the girl, smiled and held out her hand.

"Vanessa Hudgens, who are you?" The girl grasped hold of Vanessa's hand and shook it taking note of how awful her scruffy nails looked against Vanessa's finely manicured ones.

"Margery McNeil, you never answered my question before" Vanessa smiled once again glad that she might finally be able to know the story behind the girl at the gas station.

"I'm getting married, I got home and found the white pages open on the page for strippers and I know that I overreacted because I know he would never do something like that but I just cant help but think maybe I'm not enough for him" Margery nodded her head as Vanessa spoke, she placed a reassuring hand on Vanessa's shoulder and smiled softly.

"I'm sure it was nothing for you to worry about, if your getting married you know that he loves you. It sounds to me like your making something our of nothing, go home and tell him how much you love him" Vanessa nodded her head, she couldn't live without Zac and she knew that, she just hoped what she had said before hadn't made him leave her.

"Your right, thank you so much" Vanessa looked at Margery for a moment and pulled open her purse.

"Here treat yourself" Vanessa said happily as she passed Margery 2 100 bills, Margery's eyes grew wide, she had never held that much money all in one go before.

Vanessa took a deep breath as she turned the key in the lock of the apartment, she was terrified as to what would be facing her on the other side but she knew that she couldn't hide from it forever. She walked through and headed towards the living room expecting to see Zac gone but there he was sat cross-legged on the couch facing the door, his face complexly expressionless.

"I'm so sorry" Vanessa whispered quietly closing her eyes tight shut fully expecting for Zac to just get up and walk away, instead he got up and walked towards her placing his hands gently on her shoulders and burying his face in her hair.

"I thought you were never coming home" Zac whispered into her hair and pulled her closer to him, she was so relieved that he hadn't packed his bags and left.

"I overreacted I'm so sorry, I should have never have left" Zac shook her head once again pulling Vanessa closer so there was not a single gap between them, he could feel that she had tears in her eyes but he couldn't bring himself to remove her from his arms enough to wipe them away, he needed to feel her close to him.

"I'd have done the same thing if it was you, I'm so unbelievably sorry that I let Corbin even think about it" Vanessa pulled away from Zac slightly opening her eyes to look into his.

"Movies in bed?" She suggested just wanting to leave the last 3 hours behind them and forget it forever. Zac smiled and placed a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Sounds perfect" He picked her up and carried her all the way up the stairs to their bedroom and settled down to watch some of their favourite movies.

**4 days to go**

"Miss Vanessa rise and shine lots to do today" Came the voice of Ashley Tisdale through the bedroom door.

"Go away Ashley, its like 7am. How did you even get in here?" Vanessa asked Ashley the same question that Zac had asked Corbin a few days previously; Vanessa made a mental note to change the locks and get a better security system to keep out annoying friends from disturbing rare moments of alone time that Zac and Vanessa got to share.

"We have to go and pick the cake today and get the catering sorted and everything, we need to go now quickly get up" Ashley's voice was beginning to get frantic and even more annoying, Vanessa was already holding a pillow over her ears hoping it would block the sound but when she didn't reply Ashley only spoke louder.

"Zac isn't even awake yet Ash, cant you come back in a few hours" Vanessa looked over at Zac who was still sleeping peacefully; she wondered how he could be such a heavy sleeper, it wouldn't be any trouble for him to sleep through world war 3 and wake up asking what all the fuss is about.

"No, you have five minutes to get up off that bed or I'm coming in and I don't care if you both naked, I'm coming in and were leaving. 5 minutes Vanessa" Vanessa groaned even louder, she rolled over onto her side so that most of her body was on top of Zac.

"Wake up babe, Ashley is at the door and she's demanding me to get up or she'll come in and I don't think you want to reveal yourself to her" Zac opened his eyes lazily and looked up at Vanessa.

"You'd be right there but can't you just get up, I'm not going with you guys" Vanessa shook her head; she leant her forehead against Zac's and kissed his nose.

"You know she wants to see both of us, if it was only me up she would come in here and forcefully remove you from the bed, I know your proud of what you have but lets not show it to the world huh" Zac chuckled and wrapped his arms around Vanessa pulling her into a good morning hug.

"Your right about that but before we get up I think I need a good morning kiss" Vanessa giggled and leaned down and kissed him gently.

"2 minutes" Ashley shouted from outside the door breaking Zac and Vanessa from their blissful moment.

After being woken up, dragged out of bed and forced into the cold rain to have a meeting about cake Vanessa was left feeling less than happy about the day that was ahead of her. She sat in the bakery with Ashley who was asking the bakery manager question after question about what kinds of different cakes they had a which he thought were the best ones…anyone would have thought that it was her wedding rather than Vanessa's.

"I think it would be totally awesome to have a huge chocolate cake, don't you think Vanessa?" Ashley asked as she looked over at Vanessa who was staring into space, she snapped her fingers in Vanessa's face with frustration; Vanessa jumped slightly and turned her attention back to Ashley.

"Actually I was hoping we could go more traditional, you have to think about what Zac wants not just what I want" Vanessa watched as Ashley's eyebrows knitted together.

"But this is chocolate cake, it's so much better than traditional cake you have to agree with that no matter what Zac wants" Ashley's frustration was increasing causing Vanessa to begin to wonder why she hadn't picked calm and collected Monique as her maid of honour.

"Look maybe we should do this another day when Zac can be here, it doesn't feel right making decisions like this without him" Vanessa collected all the information together and stood up shaking the hand of the baker politely before walking out of the store leaving a shocked Ashley behind.

"Wait Nessa you can't just leave half way through, we haven't even looked at the colored cakes yet" Vanessa let out a frustrated sigh and paused getting in her car to look up at Ashley.

"Listen I'm tired, I want to go home and I can't make decisions like this without Zac. Let me go home and talk to him and we'll go and pick the cake tomorrow" Vanessa didn't wait for Ashley's reply she just got in the car and drove away from the craziness that was wedding planner Tisdale.

When she arrived home she opened the door, threw her purse down on the floor and slammed the door shut behind her. Wedding planning was the most frustrating thing in the world; she couldn't believe that people actually did it for a living.

"Hey babe how was the meeting" Zac asked unaware of the stress that Vanessa was feeling.

"Don't even talk to me, this wedding is a nightmare" Vanessa spoke angrily without even thinking about the words coming out of her mouth, Zac frowned, was Vanessa really having second thoughts about marrying him?

"So you don't want to marry me anymore? Is that what this is, you way of telling me the wedding is off?" Zac spoke angrily; he couldn't help himself but to lose control of his emotions.

"No, no, no gosh no that's not what I meant oh my gosh no baby. Ashley is just being so crazy and is trying to plan everything it's driving me insane. Of course I still want to marry you, please don't ever think that I don't, you're my whole world" Vanessa's panicked rambling caused Zac's anger to soften, he walked over to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"As long as the wedding is still on I'm all good. I know Ashley is being crazy but it's only for a few more days and then she'll be back to her normal self" Vanessa nodded into Zac's chest, she sighed this last few weeks has been stressful not only with working but with planning the wedding as well.

"Do I sense that a super massage is needed" Zac asked pulling away from Vanessa to look at her.

"That sounds amazing" Zac took Vanessa's hands and lead her up the stairs to the comfort of their room.

**3 days to go**

Vanessa was once again sat in the bakery with Ashley and the bored looking Baker, this time though Zac had come along to help Vanessa to make a decision that they would both like.

"So I think that this new chocolate version of the traditional cake would be the best option for your wedding" The baker passed them the booklet filled with pictures of different cakes, Zac sighed he wanted everything traditional and knew that Vanessa did to but he was worried that she would be pushed into making the decision that the baker wanted her to make.

"Why do you think it's more suitable for us? Have you seen the rest of the wedding plans?" Vanessa nudges Zac in the side; she knew that wanted everything traditional but there was no need to be rude to the baker for suggesting ideas.

"He's just trying to help Zac, don't knock all his suggestions he might have a point a whole lot more people like chocolate cake than fruit cake" Vanessa looked down at the picture of the 3 tier chocolate cake before her, it didn't seem like such a bad idea but Zac was adamant that he wanted everything to be traditional.

"Well why am I even here? Why don't you just plan this wedding all on your own, you clearly know what you want" Zac stormed from the store just like Vanessa had done the previous day. Vanessa placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"You know what we'll take both" Vanessa decided that if neither of them could make a decision on just one cake why not have to and please the both of them.

"Brilliant, would you like to make payment now?" The baker asked looking happy he had just sold 2 cakes in one go.

"Yeah, Ash can you do that I'm going to find Zac" Vanessa passed Ashley her card and quickly headed towards the door.

She had checked the car, the small café across the road and the surrounding areas but there was no sign of him, she stopped and thought for a while about where else he could be and remembered that there was a small park around the corner and on sunny days she knew he loved to just sit there and think. She smiled when she saw him leant against a tree looking up at the sky deep in thought.

"I brought them both" Zac was brought from his thoughts by Vanessa's gentle voice; he looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"You didn't have to do that, this is your special day and I was just being selfish" Vanessa slowly sat down beside Zac and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's your special day to, this is about both of us not just me. We are getting married, something for us to celebrate together not just for me to celebrate so if you want fruit cake then you have fruit cake until it comes out of you ears. I just want you to be happy" She took hold of Zac's hands and brought them into her lap, he rested his head against hers and brushed his cheek against her forehead affectionately.

"I love you so much and this whole wedding planning thing is creating so many arguments, I don't want you to think that this is what its going to be like when were married because you know we don't fight all that much" Vanessa smiled, she loved how concerned Zac got when they had even the smallest fights.

"Zac were not fighting right now, these are just tiny little arguments they don't mean anything and they certainly wont make me want to marry you any less" Zac lifted his arm from Vanessa's lap and placed it around her shoulders.

"That's good to know" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him. This was the perfect time to share a beautiful peaceful moment.

"No time to cuddling in the park; the cake is paid for; venue is book and catering is all complete and paid for. What's left to do?" Ashley asked holding onto a clipboard with a tick list of all the things that still needed to be done.

"Nothing is left to do, please just go home" Neither Zac nor Vanessa were planning on moving from their comfortable position against the tree. Ashley looked angrily at them and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well fine then I'll leave, call me later Ness" Ashley turned on her heels making her way towards her car that she had left outside the bakery, wedding planning was definitely harder than she thought.

**2 days to go**

With just 2 days left until the big day the all of the plans were completed. There was no more unnecessary stress being placed on anybody regarding cake, other food, music, reception venue or wedding venue, everything had planned and was falling perfectly into place. But there was still one thing that was bothering Vanessa, she knew there might not even be a wedding had she not sat with Margery the homeless girl and had the real picture of life shown to her.

"I want to invite Margery to the wedding" Vanessa said suddenly sitting up in bed, Zac looked up at her with a confused look on his face, who on earth was Margery.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Zac wanted to be sure that the person who Vanessa was inviting to the wedding wasn't going to be someone who was just trying to gain Vanessa's trust only to break it again, he had never heard her mentioned before.

"She's the girl from the gas station, she helped me out last week after the whole stripper thing" Zac winced at the thought of fight they had the previous week, he had wondered where she had gone but now he knew.

"Well if you want her to come that's fine with me, I have no problems with that. I would love to meet the girl that made you come back to me" Vanessa snuggled back into Zac's arms and placed her head on his bare chest.

"I would have come home to you even if I hadn't spoken to Margery, I love you way to much to live without you for a second longer than I have to" Zac smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of her head, she snuggled herself closer to him letting herself fall back asleep for a few more hours.

When the clock reached a more acceptable hour Vanessa woke once again and sat up in bed slowly. She pulled on some clothes, picked up her keys and quietly walked through the door.

"Margery" Vanessa whispered loudly as she got to the box that housed the girl by the gas station. She shook on the box to try and wake up the girl who had obviously become accustomed to blocking out the loud noise of the highway as she slept.

"Oh hey Vanessa what are you going here again?" She asked as she got up out of her box and smiled at Vanessa.

"I actually came to ask if you would like to come to the wedding in a few days?" Vanessa smiled warmly at Margery who was looking at her with the same strange face that she had used the few days previously.

"Why would you want me at you wedding, I haven't showered in over a month and my clothes are hardly celebrity wedding attire" Vanessa shook her head and took hold of Margery's hands.

"If you hadn't have sent me home there might not be a wedding, I book you a hotel room to stay in for a few days and I brought you a brand new dress. I really want you to be there" Margery was shocked, she couldn't believe she would be attending THE celebrity wedding of the year.

"That would be amazing" Vanessa smiled and handed her the small cream paper invitation that was tied closed with a dark blue ribbon.

"You will need this on the door, we have them so people don't just wonder in off the street, the last thing we want is paparazzi invading our special day. The hotel is all paid for you know where it is" Vanessa handed her the reservation paperwork, gave her a quick hug and run off back to her car to get to another important meeting with Ashley and Monique regarding bridesmaids dresses.

"I really think we should have these" Vanessa handed the girls 2 beautiful apple green dresses that hung just above their knees.

"I think red would be a much better choice" Ashley pulled out to longer red dresses and held them up again Monique and herself.

"No because Zac is wearing black and the flowers are yellow if you were wearing red you would clash really badly" Vanessa defended, she had had the color schemes planned out for quite a while now and the though of bright red being added made her feel very unsettled.

"But I think it would be much better" Ashley kept up her argument for the bright red dresses, Vanessa looked over at Monique who shrugged her shoulders making Vanessa once again ask herself why she had picked Ashley for her maid of honor.

"Well when you get married perhaps your dresses can be bright freaking red but this is my wedding and I don't want red dresses and if you can't respect what I want then perhaps you shouldn't be at the wedding at all" No one had seen Vanessa snap the way that she had, she grabbed both the green and the red dresses off Ashley and stood looking at her with a harsh stare.

"It was just a suggestion" Ashley spoke quietly looking between the floor and Vanessa who was stood in front of her.

"Well in future don't make any suggestions understood? This is my wedding and if I want green dresses then green dresses is what we are having. We'll take them" Vanessa handed the two dresses to the shop assistant along with her credit card. As soon as the payment was made Vanessa took the bags and began making a quick escape from the store.

"Nessa wait" Ashley shouted from behind her, Vanessa stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Listen Ash, I'm sorry I got mad but the flowers are yellow and that green is so perfect" Vanessa walked a little closer to Ashley before stopping once again.

"I know I was just being selfish, the dresses are great and everything is going to look amazing" Ashley pulled Vanessa into a tight hug relieved that Vanessa wrapped her arms around her in return.

"Its ok, I'll see you on wedding day" The girls had agreed that Vanessa could spend the day and the night before her wedding chilling out and just spending some time alone which was something that didn't happen very often.

"You'll do great, I'll come see you first thing in the morning and help you get ready everything will be great" Vanessa nodded slightly nervously but slightly excitedly that this time in 2 days she would be Mrs Vanessa Efron.

**1 day to go**

"Time to wake up Hudgens" Zac snuggled his face into Vanessa's neck causing her to open up her eyes and giggled loudly.

"You wont be able to call me that for much longer" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulled him close to her so that most of his body was resting gently on top of hers and kissed him gently.

"I'm going to the spa today and I wont be home before you leave for Corbin's tonight, I don't want to hear about any strippers or hard core drinking games and I want you there tomorrow looking alive and awake, I don't want you hung over on our wedding day it would break my heart and I know you don't want that" She got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom turned back to wink at him suggestively before closing the door and locking it behind her.

A few hours later Vanessa was led face down on the massage table at the best spa in LA, she loved to get massages before nerve wracking or stressful events because it allowed her to sort though her thoughts and be relaxed at the same time. She suddenly realised what tomorrow was going to be about, she would be spending the rest of her life with Zac…is that what she really wanted? Did he really love her enough not to run off with his next attractive cast mate? Was his proposal all for publicity and to settle any rumours that he was gay? All of the questions spun around in Vanessa's mind, she quickly got up and gathered her things without a word to the masseuse. She got changed, hurried to her car and drove as quickly as she could to Ashley's.

"Nessa what's wrong?" Ashley asked as she opened the door to see her friend with tears running down her cheeks and her breathing unsteady.

"I don't think I can do this" Ashley gasped; she pulled Vanessa inside and closed the door quickly.

"Come inside before someone hears you" Vanessa threw herself down on the couch and continued to sob violently, she had let he mind convince her that all the crazy thoughts she was thinking were true.

"What's happened to make you feel like this sweetie? Has he said something? Done something?" Ashley asked with concern as she wrapped her arms tightly around Vanessa.

"No I was just thinking about things and thought well maybe this is all fake like people have been saying for so many years, maybe he is just using me to cover up the fact that he's gay, I just I keep thinking what if I'm making a huge mistake" A new wave of sobs ran through Vanessa's body and she shook violently once again.

"You know that that isn't true, why would he spend 8 years of his life adoring you just to prove he wasn't gay. Sweetie I've seen the way he looks at you, you're his whole world and you know that. Stop with the unnecessary tears and cold feet now your getting married tomorrow and your going to have an amazing life together" Vanessa nodded slowly and dried the last few remaining tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Your right I was stupid, let's forget this ever happened. If Zac ever found out I was doubting this he would be so upset and there probably wouldn't be a wedding tomorrow at all" Ashley nodded reassuringly before pulling Vanessa into one last tight hug.

"Go home and see him before he goes to Corbin's, tell him you love him and get some rest I'll see you tomorrow" Vanessa thanked Ashley and made her way back to her car.

Once she arrived home she noticed that thankfully Zac still hadn't left for Corbin's. As she entered the apartment she saw him stood in front of the mirror wearing navy dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"Look at you looking all hot, I hope there wont be any girls around tonight" Zac jumped at the unexpected voice from the doorway, he turned around smiling knowing that it was Vanessa. He opened up his arms so that she easily fit her body in close to his.

"I though you weren't going to be home before I left" He asked resting his chin gently on top of her head.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you that I love you before tomorrow" Vanessa lifted her head to look up at Zac and smiled at him affectionately. He leant down and placed a light loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you to" He whispered against her lips not wanting to take himself away from how soft they felt against his.

"You better go, I'll see you at the alter. I love you" Vanessa kissed him one last time before making her way up the stairs to start her peaceful night of movies in bed.

**Wedding day**

**With the girls **

Vanessa woke up to find Ashley and Monique sat at the end of her bed looking very excited.

"Did you know this time tomorrow you'll be waking up with super hottie and you'll be Mrs Efron" Ashley exclaimed excitedly, Vanessa giggled and shook her head.

"Did you just call Zac hot? And you do know I've been waking up with him for the last 5 years right?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders pulling out large amounts of makeup and hair styling equipment the gym bag that she had brought along.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Vanessa walked down the stairs wondering who it might be when she opened the door she saw Margery smiling and looking kind of nervous.

"Oh great you're here, let's get started" Vanessa pulled Margery inside the house and the girls began working on getting everyone looking amazing.

**With the boys**

"Are you absolutely sure she's going to show up" Zac asked as he paced the small room at the back of the church, it was 1 hour before the wedding was to begin and he was starting to feel more than nervous.

"Of course she's going to show up, she loves you dude never doubt that" Chris patted Zac on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Just what if I'm not good enough for her and she finds someone better, I wouldn't know what to do without her, she's the only girl that I know how to love" Zac wiped off the droplets of sweat that had begun to run down his forehead.

"Stop freaking out, she'll be here, you'll get married and have beautiful babies we all know that" Corbin gave what he thought were reassuring words but soon realised from everyone's faces that perhaps he could have chosen them more carefully.

**Back with the girls**

It was finally time for everyone to pile into the cars and head for the church. Tears had been shed from everyone when Vanessa came out of the bathroom wearing her dress and everyone looked amazing together with the perfect color coordination.

"Lets do this" Vanessa said as she carefully stepped into the car followed by her mother, Ashley, Monique and Margery.

Everything was going amazingly until the car ground to a painful halt.

"What's the problem?" Vanessa asked the driver who was looking slightly worried at the scene in front of him.

"There's been a crash, no through road. Were going to have to take another route" Vanessa sighed angrily, if this made Zac doubt that she was going to show she would personally make sure the driver could never make babies again.

"Just make it quick" She snapped before going back to talking normally with the res of the girls.

**Back with the guys **

Vanessa and the girls was supposed to have arrived 10 minutes ago and their lateness was making the sweat on Zac's forehead run faster.

"That's it she's not coming, I should have known this was going to happen" He began to walk away but was stopped by Corbin who pointed towards the door. Relief washed over Zac as he saw Vanessa and the girls running towards the open door, he laughed watching Vanessa try to hold up her dress so that it didn't get dirty.

"I though you weren't coming" Zac whispered to her and she reach the end of the isle and took him into her arms.

"I would never ditch you baby, let's get married" Vanessa placed a quick kiss on Zac's lips before turning towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today" The priest began to speak but Zac began to get lost in his thoughts, he couldn't believe he was stood here getting married to the girl of his dreams. The girl who had stolen his heart in a few short hours and kept hold of it for 8 long years so far.

"Zac are you ok?" Vanessa whispered over the priest's standard rambling, she could see the glaze over his eyes and was worried that maybe he didn't want this after all.

"I love you" He whispered back, Vanessa smiled as all of her worries washed away with just 3 simple words.

Zac smiled to himself as he kept on thinking about all the times they had shared together, all of the times they had laughed together, cried together and all of the times that they had just sat snuggled up in comfortable silence just appreciating how much they loved each other. He remembered the first time they had spent the night together and remembered how amazing it felt to just hold her in his arms and watch her sleep knowing that he didn't have to let he go…a feeling that he had become so use to over the years that they had been together. He remembered the first time he told her he loved her and how it brought tears to her eyes. He couldn't wait for spend the rest of his life being able to hold her, kiss her and make her happy.

Vanessa looked over at Zac; she could tell he was deep in thought about their lives together so far because he had taken hold of her hands and he was gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles, something he did when he was reminding himself just why and how much he really loved her. It made her think back to all of the times that he had been there for her and all of the times that he had spend holding her in his arms as she cried not caring what else he had planned on doing during that time.

Before they knew it, it was time for their vows to be said. They had decided they would write their own so that they would share with each other and everyone around them the true feelings that they felt for each other.

"Zac would you like to begin" The priest spoke gently. Zac took a deep breath and gently squeezed on Vanessa's hands.

"Everybody always told me that the most amazing things in life are always unexpected… and that they hit at you at a great rate of knots; knocking you for six, leaving you breathless and wondering what the hell you ever did in life to deserve them. And I never really took it in until that day I laid eyes on you. You just walked in there - that flippant and bouncy part of you that first struck me - hitting me at a great rate of knots, leaving me breathless and here we are today; eight years later, and I'm still wondering what the hell I did to ever deserve you. I adore each and every single part of you. I can't even begin to describe just how happy you've made me - how I look at you everyday and just strive to be a better person because you make me feel I can be anything. Your flawless, amazing, beautiful, and some part of my insecure mind will never allow me to believe that you're mine. I love you, Van, and I promise, with everything inside of me, that'll I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you feel the same way." More and more tears streamed from Vanessa's eyes with every word that Zac spoke; she couldn't believe that he had thought the most beautiful words to describe his true feelings towards her. He took the ring from Corbin and gently slipped it onto her finger before lifting it up for his lips and kissing it gently.

"Vanessa would you like to say your vows now" She nodded and took a deep breath trying to steam the tears that were already falling down her face.

"Okay, so a few weeks back when I sat down to write my vows to you, I didn't know how to start or even what to put. I honestly couldn't find the words to do how I feel justice. Corbin suggested I write something funny -- like the time I was trying to learn skills with a basketball and accidentally aimed it at your head. Or the time when I was trying to help you catch up with the choreography and accidentally punched you in the nose. But then Ashley said I should talk about my innermost feelings - how I feel when I'm with you; how my life has changed since meeting you… She told me to just open my heart and let the words spill out but the truth is, I can't. No word, sonnet, poem or the most beautiful literacy could ever do my feelings justice for you. You've been there… through everything…" Vanessa stopped talking to try and steam them tears from falling faster and completely wrecking her make up. But fighting them only seemed to make the worse, and before she knew it, she'd scrunched up her face and was holding on tightly to Zac's hands so that she didn't fall to the floor in a complete emotional mess. Zac gently rubbed his thumb over her fingers and brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently, like he had done so many times before. Once she had calmed herself down she continued on with her vows.

"…Every high I've experienced; every low that's tried to knock me down - you were always there holding me up, keeping my feet firmly on the ground, making me feel stronger than I ever thought I could be. You're the other half of what I am; you complete me in every way possible. You'll never know how much you mean to me but the truth is, writing these vows has never been simpler. I love you. I love you so much and I haven't even started yet. You're my rock, my heaven, my addiction and my everything. And the sad truth is, nothing in this world would ever express my feelings in the true form they're meant to be. Nothing would describe them in the utmost perfection they deserve. I can't do them justice but I can promise to do everything I can to show you - to make you feel how much you're worth to me and how thankful I am to have you in my life. I love you so much" She took the ring from Ashley and slipped it smoothly onto Zac's finger, she no longer cared that there were massive amounts of tears running down her cheeks, all she cared about was sharing with everyone how much she loved and cherished Zac. After letting Zac and Vanessa share a moment together the priest carried on with ceremony.

"Do you Zachary David Alexander Efron take Vanessa Anne Hudgens to be your lawful wedded wife?" Zac smiled across at Vanessa and winked at her.

"I absolutely do" Vanessa giggled through her tears, she couldn't believe that he could even make 'I do' his own.

"Do you Vanessa Anne Hudgens take Zachary David Alexander Efron to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Vanessa squeezed Zac's hands gently.

"I do" Zac placed his fingers underneath Vanessa's chin, he couldn't wait a second longer to kiss the new Mrs Efron.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Zac took Vanessa into his arms and spun her around in circles as she giggled happily.

Once Vanessa's feet were back firmly on the ground she made her way towards the guests to thank them for being there.

"Margery, thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot that you helped me out, you're a true friend" Vanessa pulled Margery into a tight hug and held her there for a while.

"Thank you so much for letting me experience this, the words you spoke to each other were beautiful" Vanessa pulled away and took hold of Margery's hands squeezing them gently.

"Don't be a stranger, you know where I live. Drop by anytime" Vanessa felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and giggled as Zac winked happily at her.

"I love you babe" Zac gently tapped his nose against Vanessa's affectionately causing her to giggle even more.

"I love you to, thank you for such special vows. They were so amazingly beautiful" Vanessa wrapped her arms tightly around Zac's waist and snuggled her face into his soft dress shirt.

"I'm sorry we've been fighting everyday for the past few weeks" Zac spoke gently as he wrapped his arms tighter around Vanessa's waist.

"It's fine, we've both been stressed and we've made up before we've gone to sleep and that's what's important" Zac nodded and placed a soft kiss in her hair.

It was coming to the end of their special day and as they stood in one another's arms they knew that they're lives were only just beginning.

**So I didn't really like the way that ended but there you go, my longest OneShot ever! Let me know what you thought, thank you so much to Holly for writing the vows they were beautiful! Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
